


Spooky Goings On

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: It's Halloween in the paddock and little Jack wants some candy.





	Spooky Goings On

Emilia was sitting in the Mercedes motorhome with her feet in Valtteri’s lap. It was Halloween, and after qualifying the team had thrown a small Halloween party to celebrate.

“Jack was telling me he has the best costume.” Valtteri whispered to his wife, stroking her hair gently. “Though he wouldn’t tell me what.”

Emilia giggled. “Well I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” She whispered, noticing Lewis enter the motorhome with his dogs, both had pumpkin hats on.

“We will.”

Valtteri was watching some of the team share a laugh and enjoy the cake that was on offer when he noticed a small figure rush into the room and over towards him. “Hello Uncle Val!” Jack grinned. The little boy was dressed in a Mercedes race suit which had been ripped in certain places with some red paint splashed across it to make him look like a zombie.

“Ahhh…” Valtteri ducked behind Emilia. “Scary zombie.”

Jack giggled and reached out, touching his hair. “It’s me, Uncle Val! Jack!”

Valtteri slowly sat up, pretending to look scared. “Wow! I had no idea. You look amazing.” He grinned as he pulled him on to his lap. “I was scared there for a moment. I thought you wanted my brains.”

“No silly! I want candy.” He beamed, holding up his little pumpkin dish which already had some assorted treats inside.

“What’s the magic word Jack?” Emilia smiled as she grabbed a handful of sweets from the table.

“PLEASE! Jack grinned at them, his smile growing.

“Good boy.” She smiled as she put the sweets in his dish. “Happy Halloween.”

“Thank you Aunt Em. Happy Halloween to you too.” He crawled across Valtteri and planted a kiss on her cheek before hugging Valtteri and running across the motorhome shouting for his parents.

“MAMA! VATI!” Jack yelled, scanning the room for them. He spotted Toto standing with Niki and rushed over. “Vati!”

“Hello little man.” Toto picked his five-year-old son up and balanced him on his hip. “How are you?”

“I’m good, when are we going out?” Jack asked, excitedly. His parents had promised to take him trick or treating around the paddock.

“We can go now if you’d like?”

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. He loved Halloween and looking at the different costumes and of course, collecting as much candy as possible.

Niki chuckled. “Good luck Toto. Don’t let him eat all the chocolate.”

*

After giving Susie a quick text, Toto took Jack’s hand and the two headed down the paddock. Their first stop was Red Bull. Jack politely knocked on the door and seconds later Daniel Ricciardo appeared, dressed as a pumpkin. “Hey Kiddo! Happy Halloween!”

Jack beamed. “Happy Halloween to you.”

Dan smiled and put some candy in Jack’s little basket. “Are you dressed as the former racing driver Nico Rosberg? I wonder what happened to him.” He chuckled, sending a wink Toto’s way.

“Yes! I’m a Mercedes zombie.” He smiled proudly. “Mama helped me with the outfit.”

“It’s awesome little dude.”

Jack smiled and let Toto escort him down the steps. “Thank you, Daniel.” He called, focusing on where he was going now.

“Which team do you want to visit next?” Toto asked softly, he loved seeing the smile on his son’s face. It made him feel proud knowing that his little boy was happy.

“Williams? Aunt Claire said she’d have popping candy!”

“Did she now?” Toto chuckled.

The two entered the Williams motorhome to find the team having a mini Halloween party of their own. Though as soon as Paul Di Resta’s son, Leo saw Jack, he rushed over for a hug. “You look awesome.”

“Thanks.” Jack grinned. “Mama made it.”

“Would you boys like some sweets?” Claire asked, making her way over. She was wearing black and had cat ears on her head. Someone had also drawn whiskers on her face.

“Yes, please Claire.” Jack nodded, holding up his pumpkin basket.

The woman chuckled and chucked some sweets in before handing Toto a bar of chocolate. “Your son melts hearts.” She said.

“I know.” He grinned. “I’m hoping it’ll come in handy when we go to Ferrari.”

She snorted. “Good luck getting any candy from them.”

*

Jack and Toto made their way around the other motorhomes until they only had one left. Ferrari. Toto wasn’t sure how well Ferrari would take to opposing team members just walking in or asking for sweets.

However, the two made their way up to the door and Jack knocked. Seconds later, Sebastian appeared, his eyes lighting up when he saw Jack. “Hello! Are you a zombie?”

“Yes! A Mercedes zombie.” He grinned, spinning around.

“You look really scary.” Seb grinned, opening the door some more. Do you want to come in for some treats?”

“Yes please!”

Sebastian took Jack’s hand and led him inside. Kimi was sitting on the floor with some children, playing a game with them as they ate their chocolate. “We have another kid for story time.” Sebastian told Kimi.

“Take a seat.” Kimi smiled. Putting some sweets in his bucket.

Jack sat down and made Toto sit down too. Toto being older could see that Sebastian and Kimi were clearly loving the chance to spend some time with children. He suspected it wouldn’t be long till they had one of their own.

Kimi read the story, using different voices for the characters and by the time he’d finished the kids had massive smiles on their faces. “Thank you, Kimi!” Jack hugged the man. “I loved the story!”

The Finn nodded and ruffled Jack’s hair. “I’m glad. Happy Halloween.”

Eventually, the two Wolffs headed back to Mercedes. Toto thought he’d done a good job of parenting but he soon learned Jack had way too much sugar.

“UNCLE VAL! Let’s race!” Jack screamed as he ran towards the man, trying to climb on his back. Valtteri groaned and tried to catch Jack but he’d already run off, leaving Valtteri to chase him.

Toto groaned, he didn’t want to take a hyper Jack back to the hotel. “Susie’s going to kill you.” Emilia chuckled to the Austrian.

“I know.” He shook his head. “Anyway, it’s Halloween, she can’t say anything about Jack being hyper. It’s the only day of the year it’s sort of acceptable.”

She chuckled. “You keep telling yourself that Toto.”

“Trust me.” He smirked. “I will.”


End file.
